Holding You
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt's pretty sure he's been living in a dream ever since Blaine asked him out.


**So trufflemores' birthday is in a few weeks, and this is one of two fic ideas I have planned as her present. Enjoy some early!Klaine fluff, friends!**

* * *

It's been three days.

Three days since Blaine told Kurt he _moved _him.

Three days since their first spine-tingling kiss.

Three days since Blaine asked Kurt to please, please go out with him.

Kurt's pretty sure he hasn't gone more than a couple of hours without pinching himself for the past three days, frantically hoping he won't wake up from this dream. Every time he pinches himself and nothing happens afterward, he can't keep the goofy, daydreamy smile off his face, because _Blaine asked me out Blaine _likes _me Blaine Blaine Blaine-_

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine says shyly as he walks up to the couch Kurt has commandeered in the study lounge, snapping Kurt out of his trance. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Kurt responds, patting the empty space next to him. Blaine sits down carefully, just close enough to Kurt that their thighs are touching but still maintaining a respectable distance, and God, was Blaine actually more touchy-feely _before _they started dating? "You know, Blaine, I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to sit _closer _to me now that you've asked me out."

"But what about the no-PDA rule?" Blaine asks, looking adorably nervous. "I don't want to get us in trouble if-"

"Blaine," Kurt cuts in, holding up a hand for silence. "I'm pretty sure no one's going to mistake us sitting together on the couch for us having mad, passionate public sex, and if they do, I'm gonna personally haul them to an optometrist before they can take us to Headmaster Phillips." Kurt can feel the blush forming on his cheeks for even daring to say the word "sex" in public, but Blaine's started giggling, which is all Kurt was hoping to achieve. "C'mere."

Blaine scoots in closer then, pressing his left side tightly against Kurt's right and looking over Kurt's shoulder at the open binder on his lap. "Ooh, are you doing the history homework? Can you help me find the answer to question five?" Kurt nods, flipping to the right page in his notes to point out the section to Blaine, and the next few minutes pass easily as they study together, same as they do every Tuesday since Kurt's transfer to Dalton. Their next move, though, isn't quite so standard.

"Mmmm," Kurt hums unhappily as he shivers. "God, for a school that charges the equivalent of one's firstborn child in tuition, you'd think they'd fix all the drafty windows around here with some of that money."

"Oh, are you cold?" Blaine says, eyebrows scrunching in concern. He tentatively puts an arm around Kurt and snuggles in the tiniest bit closer. "We could, uh, go grab a coffee or something to warm us up?"

"No, no, I'll never finish this work if we leave now," Kurt says, scooting in a smidgen more. "I just wish these sweaters were as warm as they looked. I hate wearing that shapeless atrocity of a blazer, but at least it's warm."

"Here, take mine," Blaine offers suddenly, quickly shrugging off his blazer. "I'm actually really warm right now, so I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, definitely willing to snuggle up in the comfort of Blaine's coat but not wanting to leave Blaine out to dry. At Blaine's nod, he takes the blazer and drapes it over his front, deciding to use it as a surrogate blanket rather than trying to force it on over his relatively thick sweater and button-up combo. He catches a whiff of Blaine's cologne as he ducks his face back over his notes and unconsciously lets out a sigh. "Thanks, Blaine Warbler. You're a life-saver."

"Do you think that merits a kiss?" Blaine asks bashfully.

"I could probably be persuaded," Kurt says, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss that breaks apart far too soon for his liking but keeps them from getting written up by a prefect. They snuggle in more as they get back to work, but soon Kurt can't keep himself from yawning as he looks over his French notes.

"You okay?" Blaine asks, smiling down at Kurt when he pillows his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt says. He considers sitting back up, but Blaine's just so comfy and good-smelling that he really can't find it in himself to move. "'M just tired. Dad and Finn were up screaming at the hockey game last night, so I couldn't manage to fall asleep in between all of their outbursts."

"Poor baby," Blaine says. He almost dislodges Kurt from his shoulder when he claps a hand over his mouth after that statement, blushing a deep red and looking scandalized. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, was that too soo-" Kurt reaches up and slaps a hand over Blaine's mouth, pushing himself upright just enough that he can look Blaine in the eyes.

"If you want to call me a pet name, I'm fine with it within reason, Blaine. If you call me 'sugarlumps,' I'm going to be forced to dump you, but 'baby' won't send me running for the hills," he jokes, releasing Blaine's mouth when he's finished.

"Well _darn_, there go my plans to call you 'sweet cheeks,'" Blaine teases back. "I suppose I'll have to settle for 'sweetheart' or something equally boring and uninspired."

"I'm revoking your nickname privileges," Kurt says, snuggling back into Blaine's shoulder. "In fact, I'm not letting you do anything except be my study nap pillow." He pulls Blaine's blazer up closer to his face and closes his eyes, instantly sagging into a half-awake state. He can feel Blaine chuckle underneath him, but it's easily ignorable.

"Sweet dreams, my dear," is the last thing Kurt hears before succumbing to a much-desired mid-afternoon nap.


End file.
